Best Friends for Life
by smilinginthedark
Summary: So I just saw the ending to The Boy in the Striped Pajamas and I couldn't take it. So I decided to write an alternate ending this is a one-shot with an epilogue. What would have happened if Ralf made it to the gas chambers?


The Boy in the Striped Pajamas

He looked down and did something out of character of himself: he took hold of Shmuel's tiny hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"You're my best friend, Shmuel," he said. "My best friend for life." Bruno wanted to believe that they were all just taking a very unorthodox shower, but in his heart he could sense an imminent fear. He glanced around at all these naked bodies, some very filthy and many more bruised, they all watched him vividly as they realized that Bruno had a full head of hair. One man that reminded him very much of Pavel looked at him intently and shed a tear, Bruno had the eeriest feeling that the tear was for him. He gripped Schmuel's hand even tighter, and stared into his best friend's eyes who reflected the same fear. Bruno knew that this would be there last adventure, and at least there were no pesky princesses who got in the way.

Outside Bruno's father yelled for his son, in a rain that would make Egypt a river land. He realized the very dark reality that there was only one place his son could be. Elsa and Gretel were not very far behind as their moist tears hoped for a miracle. Ralf ran in a manner he would have thought impossible for his size, but he knew he was running out of time, if he hadn't run out of time already. He had made it to the top of the hill were he saw a solider preparing to pour the deadly juice into the chambers.

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" The solider looked at him in inquiry, but halted instantly at the sound of jeopardy in his voice.

"You open the door now!" He proclaimed at a solider near by, while gasping for air.

"But Sir, that it is against protocol."

"Open the door this instant, or you will soon feel the wrath of something much worse than the Fury!" Ralf's voice boomed so powerfully, you could feel it rattle off the fence. It made Elsa and Gretel tremble in the pouring rain, as they had finally caught up. The solider stepped inside the hut and pulled out the steel bar quickly. As the door creaked open there was this moment of silence and then came an immediate uproar. The door broke open and out ran the prisoners of a one sided war, naked like a herd of cattle. They hollered into the great rain that brought them water and a second chance at life. In the midst of these mad happy Jews, were to little boys who cheered among with the rest because they had survived their relentless adventure. When Bruno was first spotted it was not Ralf's scream that could be heard all the way from Berlin but Elsa's.

"BRUNO!" His little head snapped so quickly, you would have thought it would have fell right off. With Shmuel in hand he ran to his mother and Gretel, never being more deleted by the sight of them. I mean he was even in absolute delight to see the Hopeless Case. Elsa did something unforeseen and grabbed both boys, with the intent of never letting go. Gretel held on to her brother but was careful not to latch onto Shmuel, who she was still antsy about. Elsa sobbed into the shoulders of both boys, knowing very well that neither deserved their near fate.

"That will be enough" Ralf stated realizing that the soldiers were watching.

"I will have this moment." Elsa said stone cold with her eyes blood red. She turned back and ruffled Bruno's hair admiringly. Bruno didn't like his hair being played with but this time he didn't mind. Gretel noticed the smile that had spread on Shmuel's face at being hugged with so much care, at that moment he looked very much like one of her old dolls. His long lashes and plastered smile, if her dolls never hurt her than why would he. Gretel hugged him as well realizing that this little boy was probably just like Bruno. You would think that Shmuel's smile couldn't get any grander but it did. Atlas they let go and Bruno was left to look upon his father, who stood in solitaire, as he watched the scene with slight disgust. Although Bruno's father had lied to him about how the camp really is, Bruno still saluted his father like a solider. His posture impeccable and replicated by Shmuel, any other day two little nude boys in the rain would have looked quite silly but today it was brave. Ralf kneeled and laid his hand on his son's shoulder in utter fascination of seeing him alive. So he allowed himself to do something he never does and embraced his only son. Only for a few seconds but long enough to prove that somewhere within him lied a soul. But that moment was quickly shattered, when he stated with conviction that it was time for Bruno to leave.

"I'm sorry Father but I am not leaving Shmuel." Bruno responded with just as much conviction.

"Yes you are, and you're leaving right now." He tugged at Bruno who locked hands with Shmuel, with the intent of never letting go.

"Let go of him right now, Bruno!"

"No, never!" Elsa couldn't bring herself to watch this scene and Gretel averted her eyes as well.

"Lieutenant help me out here, will you." The Lieutenant grabbed Schmuel as Ralf grabbed Bruno and tried to yanked the two apart. They started writhe trying to never let go of each other, but there grip was starting to loosen. When they were left grasping at each other nails, Shmuel spoke out.

"You're my best friend for life too, Bruno." At this moment Bruno knew that they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and that this was the end.

"I'll never forget you, Shmuel."

"Me neither." With that Shmuel let go, both boys with tears in there eyes. Elsa's heart had broken at this confession and she went to grab her son. She walked away from that camp with her kids, knowing best not to look back. But Bruno never stopped looking back even when the Lieutenant thrust Shmuel onto the ground, and his father did nothing about it. He gripped on to his mother, knowing that if she could do something she would. But this was not here place to speak, as much as he wished it was. In that rain Bruno waved bye one last time to his best friend for life.


End file.
